Returning
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: Jo returns Henry's watch and coat to him. Takes place after eleventh chapter of Life in a Fishbowl. Can stand by itself.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is a continuation of the eleventh chapter of Samsqatch67's story <span>Life in a Fishbowl<span>. I don't think background is necessary, but just in case...**_

* * *

><p>Jo stood on the curb, staring at the immolated vehicle that had been pulled out of the intersection. Apparently, it had rammed straight into another car that had run the red light, totaling the second car. Both drivers had survived; although the driver of the second car – Jenna – suffered from several breaks in her legs, whiplash, concussion – Jo rolled her eyes and gave up trying to remember what the paramedic had told her. Even after having Henry tag around with her, she still hadn't picked up on all of his medical jargon yet.<p>

But back to the matter at hand. Although the first driver had walked away, and the second would live, there were several eyewitnesses that said that the man who pulled Jenna from the car died in the explosion. _"...Doing us a favour..."_ She frowned and smothered the mental voice of the medical examiner, determined that this was not a homicide. If it wasn't then she could go home, take a warm bath, maybe read a book, drink some coffee... A smile spread over her face as she thought about it, vanishing with a sigh as she refocused on the situation.

The sun glinted on a silver object lying in the gutter, and she looked at it in confusion. It almost looked like Henry's watch – but it couldn't be! He always kept that thing in his waistcoat, refusing to put it away somewhere safe. Kneeling down on the curb, she fished the item out of the road, turning it over in her gloved hands.

The watch was still ticking when she wiped away the grime from the cover, and she frowned. Knowing that it would only complicate matters if it was traced back to Henry again, she slipped it into her pocket. Marching over to the corner of the scene where the evidence bags holding the coat (Jenna had apparently refused to relinquish the scarf) were stashed, she pulled it out.

Shaking her head in exasperation as she recognised the M.E.'s nice, black coat, she refolded it and replaced it. After spending the next hour convincing various people that it was an accident, she got permission to return the coat to the girl; and the Detective signed out of the precinct.

* * *

><p>She knocked on the door of the shop, wondering why it was locked up this time. She peered through the windows, but saw no signs of anyone. She shrugged, assuming that they were out shopping at the moment, and turned to leave; planning to return the watch and coat another day. Just as she opened the door to her car, Abe's car pulled up.<p>

She smiled, shutting the car door and turning to the new arrivals. Bending over to look through the passenger window, her smile widened at the sight she saw within: Henry was curled up in the seat, fast asleep. Abe had apparently covered him with his jacket sometime after his father drifted off, for it lay gently over him.

She grinned at waved at Abe; and he waved back, albeit, hesitantly. Reaching over, he poked the Doctor; and she laughed when he startled awake, and then blushed when he saw her. She held up the watch, and he frowned in confusion as he tried to remember why he would have given it to her – only to relax in relief as he remembered dying, and realised that he must have dropped it before the explosion.

Slipping the watch into one of his coat pockets, she opened the door and handed the coat to the Doctor. Gratefully, he wrapped it around himself before getting out; and she was very thankful that he preferred the more elegant garments – and the longer garments.

"My thanks, Jo." He quickly stepped around her, disappearing into the shop, which Abe had already unlocked.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" Abe called, getting ready to lock the door again.

She shrugged. "Sure, I'm done for the day at work, so..."

Entering the shop, she was once again distracted by various items Abe sold. Picking up a box of old pictures – and wondering who would ever buy them – she looked through them, grinning when she recognised a certain Doctor that reappeared in the background of a few. Several minutes later, she heard Henry coming down the stairs, and put the box down.

He snapped his pocketwatch closed and slipped it back into its pocket. "Thank you, Jo – I hadn't yet realised that I had lost it."

"It's fine. I'm glad I was able to find it first – although, you could have just said that you lost it; it would be plausible."

"I suppose so; but my coat would have been a bit more difficult – and my scarf?"

She grinned and the searching and confused looking on his face. "Jenna wouldn't let go of it."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that it will be used. And how is Jenna?"

"She'll be fine – she wasn't fatally injured, and should be walking in at least a year." She frowned. "Or something like that – the paramedics can't lecture the way you can."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes, definitely." She smiled, but then turned serious. "Henry, are you alright?"

"Of course – perfectly hale and whole." He bowed a little towards her.

"No, not physically – mentally, or in your heart. Are you alright?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe I am. There were no other deaths beside mine – as there might have been had I not been there. It was..." He paused to think. "Reassuring, in a way."

She stared at him, and then shook her head. "Only you, Henry, could find dying 'reassuring'..."

"Indeed." He held out his hand for her coat. "Will you stay for supper?"

"I don't see why not." She handed him her coat and followed him into the back of the shop. "So, those pictures..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Gramercy, and God bless!<em>


End file.
